late night creeps
by glass of orange juice
Summary: One-Shot series, SasuSaku.  Things won't ever change, so that means she'll never leave.
1. the ballad of mona lisa

**DrAbBlE sErIeS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oooh, Sasuke-Kun! It's 11:11! Make a wish!"<em>

"_Why would I do that, Sakura? That's stupid. Just because its 11:11 doesn't mean that anything will happen if I wish right now."_

"_Don't make me defenestrate you, Uchiha! I'll do it!"_

**one!**

**because they're in (lovelovelove)**

She doesn't sleep. She lays to rest and shuts her eyes, but behind her tired lids, fireworks shoot across her sky. She doesn't sleep. She awaits the sunrise in agony, smiling slightly and humming a tune she heard on that goddamned radio. But sometimes, she slips a little, and her heart gives out for a split second, then goes back to thumping till it gives out entirely. But she knows. She will never sleep because she knows.

She knows that tonight might be her last time seeing the sun.

She knows that tonight she'll see his face if she dreams.

**two!**

**because they won't make it through the night.**

He waits for her on that brown bench, stained and oh-so stale. He waits, counting seconds, then, minutes, then gives up and stares to the dreary sky. Why is it called sky blue, he ponders, for it never is _blue_.

He sits there in his dress shirt and dark jeans, looking out of place. He sits there, glancing down at his watch then back up. He knows that she won't come. Again. Because she never does.

But he waits anyways. He waits because there is something there. He waits for her, sitting on the still stale bench, because it's love.

**three!**

**because they don't belong.**

They mold together, their bodies as one, as the pungent smell of sweat and Axe flow throughout the room. They become a person within a person, searching for that special feeling that neither of them has. They search each other's bodies for that place where magic exists.

But magic does not exist, and they give up and give in to their pleasure. They color each other's body with blood, sweat, and tears and they fall into a lonely pattern.

This is them, and this is how they will be.

This is them, and this is how the story will end.

**four! [and maybe a half, maybe a whole]**

**because all good things must come to that damn ending.**

They part for the first, and last, time today. She decides that she is not wanted. He decides he is not worth her. They are both wrong. They are both _needed_.

She doesn't dare say goodbye to him, because that is forever, and she is leaving forever. _But forever never lasts, right? _She doesn't dare even look him in the eye and see the hurt. Because he is slowly breaking inside, and she knows. They both know it. But neither will do a thing, because she is her, and he is him.

Because she is Sakura, and he is Sasuke.

_You are my drabble, dear._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, wow. This is my first story on here. Yay! Uhhh, this will be a drabble collection, with one or more drabbles each chapter.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept the plot.**

**Dedication: Cole, my nerdddd. ilybbycakes.**


	2. smile in your sleep

**One more try, ShAlL wE?**

* * *

><p>"<em>You lie through your teeth, and you smile in your sleep."<em>

She says the words, loud and clear.

"I love you."

He shudders, and takes in a deep breath.

"I know."

Thank God, he thinks, that we are speaking over the phone.

"I know…"

Her tears fall just a bit faster, because she knows.

"I know you know."

He sighs, and hangs up with a click of a button.

"I'm sorry…"

She cannot hear the apology.

"I'm sorry I can't… love you…"

He presses the number two on speed dial and she picks up.

"Hello?"

He smiles, and speaks the words to her.

"Karin."

She dies a little.

"I love you."

"_You won't let me down, you won't let me down."_

**LIAR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yeah, woot! Second chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the first set!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dedication: My ex. I'm sorry, I love Cole now :/**


	3. my girl's exboyfriend

**We'll try aGaIn AnD aGaIn until we GeT iT rIgHt.**

* * *

><p>"<em>He's a guy that you should feel sorry for. He had the world, but he thought that he wanted more."<em>

He twisted her hands together in his lap over and over. The white walls of the bedroom were slowly closing in on him, and he wiped away sweat from his forehead. Then, he went back to wringing his hands together. He told her not to drink, he told her not to drink, _he told her not to fucking drink. _But she drank anyways, because it was her escape. All he could do was watch, and make sure she didn't hurt herself.

He leaned over, and kissed her forehead before tucking her in, and taking her bottle and throwing it away.

"_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then. I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend."_

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but sweet, as always.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing /3**

**Dedication: My ex-boyfriend's mistake 8D**


	4. cartoon heroes

**Let's go sAiL a BoAt.**

* * *

><p>"<em>We are the Cartoon Heroes oh-oh-oh,<em>_we are the ones who're gonna last forever!"_

**[Day 7, Week 1]**

_Let's play a game, Sasuke-Kun._

It was unlike any game he had ever seen. She forced her foot through his mouth; and they played the game she called _'Life'. _But this was not something that she should call a game.

She lunged at him, fist ready, and she hit home. He never even saw it coming. She danced around the sea of bodies, swinging at him; but this time, he was ready. He dodged, and caught her in his arms. But she was quick, and she grinned, one of those Sakura smiles, and slashed through him.

He lapsed back into the old days with her.

**[Day 29, Week 5]**

_This was not your fault; but mine._

He always expected that it would be how it was in his head. Kind of like how every morning he got up, and did the same routine. But now, she had him, instead of him having her. And she savored every bit.

"_How does it feel?"_ she hissed through her teeth, fingernails clawing at the iron bars. She snarled every word; every insult. And he sat, reminiscing on the days where life was sweet. He was trapped like dust in light; see-able, but not really there at all.

And she was the same.

**[Day 78, Week 12]**

_This is love, this is love, this. is. not. love._

And then, the day came where they died.

And they died in flight, running through the pitch black of the summer's ending. And they ran. And they flew. And they died in each others' arms.

But they did not love each other, because that was taboo. That was wrong. But no one seemed to really care, because they were so meant to be together it wasn't right. Because, really? It was wrong for them to fall in love; be together in every aspect, even in death itself. It was sin.

And the world couldn't take another taboo.

So they died.

"_We came out of a crazy mind, oh-oh-oh,__and walked out on a piece of paper__ "_

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahaha WTF IS THIS?<strong>

**I have no clue, in all honesty.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dedication: Sydnaaaaay, my bbycake lesbian lover.**


	5. gravity

**It's tImE tO pLaY**

* * *

><p><em>"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity."<em>

It was a cold night, and she breathed out from her mouth, watching a white puff appear. She wrapped her old, ratty blue scarf tighter around her neck, and shoved her hands in the pockets of her gray pea coat. It was another winter night in New York, just like any other.

She watched as cars passed by quickly, their tail lights glowing red.

It was evil.

This place was evil.

She stood, shivering on the sidewalk, unmoving. Blue cars, black cars, red cars passed her by. And she mused about how life was cruel, filled with gray buildings and polluted air and trashy streets and trashy people and blue, black, red cars.

She mused about how he never showed up that night.

She mused about where he was.

She mused about musing, and then she shook from her stupor and started walking down the concrete, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. Then, as she started to shove her hands in the pockets of her gray pea coat, another hand, paler and larger, shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him.

He looked her in the eyes for exactly 3 seconds, no more, no less, then let her go.

And she turned and walked away, without a word.

"_I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, my Sakura."_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me._

* * *

><p><strong>Dedication: Sara Bareilles<strong>

**I am thoroughly sorry if you don't understand.**_  
><em>


	6. getting into you

**Do you BeLiEvE in that tHiNG called LoVe?**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm getting into you"<em>

"Sasuke… I'm sorry."

There was no speech after, just silence. She bowed her head low to the ground.

He was her rock.

He was her—

_(dontsayitdontsayitdontsayit)_

—her everything.

She loved him.

"I… I didn't mean to say it."

He didn't.

At all.

"I didn't mean to say it out loud."

He turned his head away.

"_Because you got to me"_

"He's a jackass."

Sakura set her cup down and watched her reflection whirl in the dark tea.

"Ino…"

Her blonde friend was right, in a way.

"You don't deserve to be hurt anymore."

She closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"I like this pain. I _love_ it."

Ino looked away, disgusted.

"But Sakura—"

_(dontsayitdontsayitdontsayit)_

"—he doesn't love you."

She knew it.

"_In a way words can't describe"_

This time, she looked away from him.

"Sakura… I'm sorry."

He grabbed her hand and made a move to kiss the surface.

She pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch me."

Hurt flashed in his eyes for a split second.

He growled.

"Sakura—"

(don't you DARE SAY IT)

"—_I love you_."

She closed her eyes.

Without a goodbye, she left.

"_I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, Cole.<strong>

**Dedication: To all the crowded rooms. (Cookies to everyone who gets that!)**


	7. in for the kill

**Let's be MaNeAtErS**

* * *

><p>"<em>They say we can love who we trust, but what is love without lust?<em>_  
><em>_Two hearts with accurate devotions,__and what are feelings without emotions?"_

He was an artist.

Someone who took blank canvases and paint over them until they were beautiful and perfect and lush with paint. Someone who took blank walls and made them into steely images that spoke of gospel and gangs and things that were hush-hush. Someone who took blank people and made them walk and talk and gasp with unimaginable pain.

She was a blank sort of person. She was all he needed to corrupt that night.

They met in a bar, with low blue lights and music that sang about banging prostitutes and drinking vodka.

She stood out with hair as pink as a crying sunset.

He walked over to her, and whispered in her ear.

She did not comply.

"I am no whore." She spat.

"I am no person you can buy for 60 bucks."

He watched as she snarled at him, then walked away.

He followed her, but he could not remember exactly what she was, and he lost track in the sea of bodies.

"_I'm going in for the kill, I'm doing it for a thrill.__  
><em>_Oh I'm hoping you'll understand, and not let go of my hand."_

They met once more, and this time, he succeeded.

He took her home and strip her of her clothes.

She watching as her innocence was taken, second after second.

He laid her down—

_ohgodthisiswrongwrongwrong_

—and she was no longer blank.

She closed her eyes as he painted over her.

He painted feathers and dark worlds and smears and smudges on paper.

He painted melancholy and flowers and seas of blood.

He painted over her, and she lost her innocence.

And she became Sakura.

And he became Sasuke.

And they became corrupted.

Beautifully corrupted.

And that was the end of their story.

"_Full stops and exclamation marks, my words stumble before I start.__  
><em>_How far can you send emotions? __ C__an this bridge cross the ocean?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really know where this came from…<strong>

**Huh. I guess I'm crazy.**

**(pfftwhendidyoulearnthishoney?)**

**Dedication: All those missed calls x.x**


End file.
